


Or Something

by Cheloya



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: There's a lot of genderswap and improbable heat fic in this fandom and most of it's foisted on Toboe, so here's something a little different.





	Or Something

"Ah... um.... Tsume?"

The grey bitch glanced up, gold eyes tolerant, but barely. After a few moments of petrified silence from the younger wolf, she smirked. "What's up, kid?" The black leather jacket tightened over her lean form as she stretched.

Toboe's tongue edged out between his lips to moisten them. "Ah..." he dithered, and Tsume's brow furrowed again in irritation.

"If you're going to come bother me, at least spit out whatever it is you wanted to say," she admonished dryly. "Otherwise I'm going back to sleep."

Toboe startled at that. "No, don't-- ah... I mean..." A faint blush coloured his cheeks, and Tsume leered, leaning forward and resting her forearms on her thighs. Toboe blushed even more deeply, but focused determinedly on her face. Tsume repressed a chuckle. God, she loved to tease this runt.

"I think I'm in heat." It was barely a whisper, but it nearly made Tsume fall flat on her face. She stared hard at Toboe, cringing and humiliated before her, and felt her face morphing into an expression of incredulous disbelief.

"What?" She asked before she could stop herself, and then sat up straight, affronted. "What the hell are you talking about, kid?"

Toboe squirmed. Tsume continued relentlessly.

"Did living with humans addle the brain cells you have? Only bitches go into heat." She snorted at him, crossed her legs, crossed her arms. "Or are you just that girly?"

Toboe's lip twitched, as though he wanted to snarl at her, before his embarrassment overrode his anger. At least he was smart enough to know not to snarl at an alpha. "I don't know, I just... I just don't know what else it could... it could be." He sounded miserable, but Tsume had no sympathy. She'd always hated his whining.

"Spit it out, kid," she snarled, her own lip curling. Toboe looked immediately at his feet, head bowed in an all too human gesture of submission.

"...every time... every time I see you I get... I get all hot and fuzzy."

Tsume's snarl froze on her face, bewilderment playing across her features. Toboe groaned slightly, and turned away.

"Just... just never mind. Forget I said anything." He hunched his shoulders pathetically, and skulked a few steps away, as though keeping an eye out for Kiba or Hige.

Tsume found herself wondering how he'd look sprawled on his back in a more canine symbol of submission. Throat and belly bared.

"That's it?"

Toboe paused, and turned to face her, cheeks still tinged with embarrassment, but expression puzzled. "Huh?"

Tsume leaned forward again, eyes slitting in amusement. She slid her left hand slowly into the crook of her right arm, up the tattered leather sleeve to her bare shoulder. Toboe's eyes tracked the movement distractedly.

"I said," she enunciated clearly, with no small amount of amusement. "What are you planning to do about it?"


End file.
